


The Impossible Choices

by Sianlouise_cumberbitch



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianlouise_cumberbitch/pseuds/Sianlouise_cumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this says it's a completed work, but it's a WIP</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Impossible Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I know this says it's a completed work, but it's a WIP

Chapter 1  
Martin lay on the bed, unsure of what was going to happen now. He has to leave tomorrow morning for Australia, the furthest he’s ever flown with MJN, and he has to leave Amy behind. Granted it will only be for a week and she won’t be entirely on her own, Sherlock and John were of course above them in 221b, but he he didn’t feel right. After everything she’d been through, he didn’t want her to feel pushed away. Afterall, she deserves someone special. Martin isn’t special. He’s a pilot. An ordinary, devoted pilot, and yet it was him she loved. Not Sherlock or John. The one thing he can offer her is a sense of belonging, and now he’s not sure he can even give her that. She’d been alone in the flat they shared for so many nights this past month and now she’d be alone for a week.  
Amy knocks on the front door, her hands holding the bags containing the takeaway she’d gone to pick up. Martin snaps out of his daydream and pulls himself up off the bed and walks through to the door and opens it cautiously, unsure of who it is, until he sees it is in fact Amy, and swings the door open fully- taking the bags from her and into the kitchen, pulling the fish and chips out of the bag and onto a couple of plates. He goes to wash his hands, and is running them under the lukewarm water when Amy wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back.  
Martin is considered to be rather short among the people he knows, but he’s still taller than Amy. He swivels round and wraps his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to him. One of his damp hands winds into her long ginger hair, as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. She sighs gently and presses her face against his chest. He’s so thin. She pulls one hand away from his waist and presses it to his chest, tracing the bones that make up his rib-cage. She can feel his heartbeat and is suddenly so aware of everything, the heat radiating from him, his hand in her hair and his head gently resting on top of hers. She thinks back to when they first met

Chapter 2  
The Doctor had once again proven he couldn’t fly the TARDIS correctly by landing her slap-bang in the middle of the runway at Fitton airport, causing the incoming plane to have to pull up rather suddenly and circle the airfield as the Doctor moved the TARDIS. Amy stood on the side as the plane landed, and as the Doctor went to go find tea Amy watched three men leave the plane after the passengers, a middle aged man with greyish hair, a man about thirty with a seemingly permanent grin on his face, and the Captain. His cap was tucked under his arm with the wind ruffling his ginger curls. She felt a smile creep onto her face as butterflies fluttered in her tummy. She hadn’t had butterflies since she was still at school. She waved shyly at him before ducking behind her very own ginger hair. The middle aged man turned to Martin before shoving him towards Amy. He stumbled towards her, his cheeks flushing pink as she smiled at him. He coughed to clear his throat. “Hello, I’m erm, I’m Martin,” he held out his hand and grasped hers, shaking it, “Captain Martin Crieff” Amy dropped her hand back to her side and smiled at him “Amy Pond, well technically its Amelia, but everyone calls me Amy” Martin smiled before looking at the ground, blushing. “Well Amy, its very nice to -ahem- meet you” Amy smiled and took a step towards him, taking the hand that wasn’t holding his cap. “So, do you want to grab a drink sometime?” Both Martin and Amy did their best to ignore the childish ‘ooohing’ noises coming from Douglas and Arthur “I- ahem I’d like that” Amy smiled at his response and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down her number. “There,” she handed him the paper “guard it with your life” she laughed and went on tip-toe to kiss him gently on the cheek. She felt the blood rush to his face and after that, the rest seemed to fall into place for them. Amy left her life with the Doctor to be with the man she loved- and in moments like these, she’s so glad she did.

Chapter 3  
Gently, she pulls back slightly from their embrace and tilts her head up towards his and kisses him softly on the lips. Even after two years together his cheeks still flush pink I’d a kiss is unexpected. Martin smiles into the kiss before pulling back. Amy pouts playfully at him, to which he responds by tapping her on the nose.  
“Dinner time Amelia” he laughs inwardly as he turns away to the plates resting on the side. He picks them up and carries them over to their little table. Amy sits down and starts picking at her chips.  
“I’ll miss you,” she announces as Martin puts a fork full of fish into his mouth, ‘“when you go off to Australia”  
Martin turns to her, looking at her curiously as he swallows.  
“Well I should hope so,” he chuckles, but his eyes look sorrowful. A week is just a week. It shouldn’t have so much of an impact, but Martin has never had a successful relationship before Amy, and as silly as it sounds, he doesn’t want to leave her for too long in case she finds somebody better than him and falls for them.  
Amy finishes her plate of food and looks down, waiting for Martin to finish. One hundred thoughts rushing through her mind, but she can’t say any of them for fear of making Martin worried.  
“Promise me you won’t fall for some young, bronzed Australian girl while you’re there”  
Martin puts down his knife and fork and looks up at Amy  
“For goodness sake, do you think I’ll be leaving the hotel? Look at me, I’d be as red as a tomato in no time”  
Martin smiles reassuringly at Amy, and picks up the plates to take over to the sink. Amy slumps back in her seat. She’ll have to tell him sometime- but not now. She’ll tell him after his trip. That way he won’t be distracted while he’s flying- although judging by some of the stories he’s told her of his flights with Douglas and Arthur, he’s rarely entirely focused anyway.  
While Martin is washing up the plates, she quietly creeps into the bedroom and gets changed. She discovered quite quickly that Martin likes to be in control in the bedroom, in the same way he likes to be in control in the flight deck.  
Sometimes she let’s him take control, but not always, because on some occasions, she likes to take charge, and she might make him suffer, but he looks forward to those occasions. Because those are the times when his everyday Amelia turns into his sexy Amy.

Chapter 4  
She takes off her clothes and stops at her underwear. Then she turns ti th wardrobe and pulls out Martin’s old Captain jacket and his hat. She puts the two items on and checks her appearance in the mirror. Not bad, considering…  
Then she goes down to the floor and pulls out a small wooden box. She tucks the contents of the box up her sleeve, and walks over to the door, opening it slightly and calling out to Martin.  
“Hey sweetie, can you come in here?” Her voice had gone slightly husky and while Martin recognised this from previous occasions, he dismissed the thought. He pushes open the door and walks in, immediately spotting what Amy’s wearing. He walks closer to her.  
“Wow, um, wow” he smirks at Amt as her eyes gleam.  
“Have mercy on me Captain Pond”  
Amy puts her hands on her hips and slowly walks towards him, looking him up and down in the process.  
“We’ll see”  
She grabs his hands pulling him towards her and gently pulls his top off before dragging him over towards the bed and sits him down on the edge, before straddling him and pushing his body back; pinning him down. She leans in close, brushing his lips with her own. Sitting on his chest, she pulls out the object she took from the box earlier- handcuffs. They were a present from Sherlock last Christmas, after he discovered he had ‘too many’ of Lestrade’s. Amy leans over Martin and handcuffs his left arm to the headboard. She could get the other set of handcuffs and chain up both arms, but she was feeling kind.  
Martin wriggles trying to free himself- when Amy’s in this kind of mood he’s turned on anyway, but seeing her in her underwear and his old Captain Jacket and his hat- it makes her sexier than before. He wants to ravish her, but he can’t. Because he’s chained to the bed.  
Amy sees him struggle and a dark glint crosses her eyes. She slides down so she’s sitting just above his crotch and traces his ribs with her finger gently, barely touching the skin, before leaning forward and kissing his chest softly, allowing her lips to linger on his skin longer than they should.  
Martin makes small moans as her lips make their way down his torso. She brushes her lips on his hip bones, teasing him, before moving back up to his collar bone. She gently sucks the skin there, making little nips when he groans. She’s working her way up his neck, when Martin wraps his right arm around her and pulls her in close to kiss her. As she kisses him back, he teases her mouth open, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He gently bites her bottom lip, tugging at it slightly before kissing her neck- distracting her as he feels for the key under the pillows. He grabs it and as quickly as he can, unlocks the handcuff attached to his arm. He rolls over, pinning Amy down and handcuffs her to the bed.  
“Sorry Miss Pond, I’m the Captain here”  
He throws the hat across the room, and pulls off his jeans. He presses his body against Amy’s and as she groans he smiles, his eyes gleaming. He sucks the skin on Amy’s shoulder, biting it softly. Its childish, but he loves giving her love-bites. Amy groans once more and pushes her pelvis upwards into Martin’s groin as she arches her back.  
Martins mouth flickers into an evil smile. He runs his hands down her body, then he gets up and walks out of the bedroom, with the key, leaving Amy chained to the bed. He smiles to himself as she whimpers for him, while he makes a cup of tea. He did this, he reduced his strong, vibrant Amy to a whimper- and he loved it.

Chapter 5  
Martin finishes his tea and goes back to the bedroom, where Amy was still laying there, whimpering for him. He unlocks the handcuffs and gently kisses her wrist where the skin is rubbed from her struggles.  
“Silly girl” he murmurs as they settle under the covers.  
“Silly boy” is Amy’s retaliation as she kisses Martin’s wrist.  
Amy turns on her side, so one arm is draped across Martin’s chest.  
“I love you Martin”  
Martin blinks slowly, taking in what she’d said. In the two years they’d known each other, they hadn’t said that once. He looks in her eyes, “I love you too Amy”  
He gently kisses her on the lips before leaning to turn the bedside light off.  
“Big trip tomorrow, goodnight Amy”  
The two of them close their eyes, curled up to one another, Martin completely content. Amy- happy but nervous, and not just for Martin.

Chapter 6  
Martin hears his alarm on his phone, which he’d left in the living room last night, go off. Its five-thirty am. Slowly he slides out of bed, taking care not to wake Amy who’s fiery hare was contrasting with her paler than usual skin. He chuckles quietly to himself as he walks round to her side of the bed. Last night must’ve really taken it out of her. He strokes her hair for a few minutes, watching her sleeping; glad the nightmares from a year ago had stopped, before bending down and kissing her softly on the forehead. He quietly walks out of the bathroom and through to their tiny bathroom. He has a shower, thinking about how much he’s changed in the past two years. Sure he’s still self-concious, but not as much as before. Douglas’ quips don’t hurt him as much as they used to and its all because of Amy.  
He still can’t believe he’s got her. Amy. Beautiful, charismatic, fantastic Amy. His Amy. He doesn’t want anything to change.  
Martin steps out of the shower and hastily wraps a towel around his waist so he can get out of the cold bathroom as soon as possible. He walks into the living room to check the time on his phone- six. Not bad, his time keeping’s as good as ever.  
He goes through to the kitchen, putting on the kettle before going back to the bedroom. Amy, hearing his movements, opens her eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the light. She sits up silently and watches Martin get dressed.  
Fully clothed, excluding his cap and jacket, Martin turns around to look at Amy. He opens his mouth to say good morning, but gets distracted as his eyes are drawn to a large purple mark above her left collarbone. He gapes at her. The purple contrasts dramatically with her deathly pale skin and fiery red hair. He rushes over to her, half laughing half frowning.  
“Wow, erm- sorry” he gabbles.  
“What?” She follows Martin’s gaze and looks at the love bite, “Oh its fine”  
She leans forwards and kisses him quickly.  
“Now go make tea while I have a wash”  
She nods towards the kitchen and watches him leave. She then gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The lovebite really did stand out against her ghostly white skin. She smiles at her reflection then washes herself using the sink. The guys at work were going to have a field day when she walks in like this.  
She goes back into the bedroom and pulls on one of her usual black mini-skirts and an oversized jumper, (the lovebite is still partially visible bit she can’t cover it any more than she has). Her hair brushed, she walks into the kitchen where Martin is stirring two cups of tea. He hands her hers and she sips it thoughtfully. After the trip. She’ll tell him after the trip.  
Martin looks at her curiously as there’s a knock at the door. Amy gets up and opens the door to the oh so familiar faces of John and Sherlock. Even after all this time, it never ceases to amaze her how alike Sherlock and Martin look. John and Sherlock walk in, and as Amy follows them Sherlock turns on the spot and looks her up and down. He tuts at her and rolls his eyes.  
“Honestly Amelia, you are going to have to tell him”  
Amy stares back at him.  
“Wha- Oh never mind. I’ll tell him after his trip. Okay?”  
She walks past Sherlock and back into the kitchen, and resumes her seat.  
John stares at the two of them. Even after two years of being together he still can’t quite comprehend how two people so different look so perfect together. He pulls himself out of his thoughts as Sherlock enters the kitchen.  
“So Martin- looking forward to your flight?”  
Martin puts down his empty cup.  
“Yeah thanks, speaking of which- I’d best be off. I’ve got to get the train to Fitton with Amy”  
John smiles at the two of them  
“Of course- we just came to tell you to have a good time and not to worry about Amy. We’re both upstairs should anything happen”  
Amy rolls her eyes as Martin looks from her to John and Sherlock and mouths a silent thank you.

Chapter 7  
After saying goodbye to Sherlock and John, Martin and Amy are sat on the train. Martin looks over at Amy and slops his hand into hers as the train pulls up at the station. Amy squeezes his hand and allows herself to be led off of the train and through the roads to Fitton airport. When they arrive, they are greeted by Arthur, Douglas and Carolyn. Arthur bounds up to them like an over-sized puppy.  
“Hello skip. We’re going to Australia. Isn’t that /brilliant/? I think its totally brilliant. Oh oh and hello skips” he giggles as he says it “girlfriend”  
Amy rolls her eyes kindly at Arthur  
“Hello Arthur”  
Martin looks at Arthur, looking slightly confused  
“But-Arthur, your dad’s from Australia. Haven’t you been there before?”  
Arthur shakes his head “not as far as I can remember, and if I don’t remember then it doesn’t count”  
Amy and Martin laugh at Arthur’s logic, but Amy can feel Douglas and Carolyn’s eyes boring into her collar bone where the lovebite is. She self-consciously raises her hand to cover it. Martin pulls her closer towards him, letting go of her hand and wrapping it around her waist instead. He walks her past Carolyn, who nods curtly at them, and up to Douglas. Douglas nods at both of them.  
“Good morning /sir/ and /sirs’s/ girlfriend”  
Martin sighs “Oh for goodness sake Douglas-“  
“What? Isn’t /sir/ in a talkative mood after his activities last night”  
Douglas nods towards Amy and she tenses. As Douglas walks onto the plane, followed by Carolyn and Arthur, Martin turns to Amy and kisses her, not caring about the teasing he’ll receive later  
“Right, now stay safe Amy, don’t do anything stupid”  
Amy smiles at him  
“You too Captain” she wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him until Carolyn shouts at them to ‘Knock it off and stop for air’  
Amy watches Martin as he boards the plane and waves them off as they fly away into the sky.

Chapter 8  
As Amy turns to leave the airport, she feels as if she’s being watched. She dismisses it and walks along to the cafe she works in, not too far from the airport.  
As she turns into the street, a hand grasps her wrist, and a man whispers viciously into her ear ‘Come on then ginger, there’s someone who wants to meet you’ He drags her through the alley and into the black van. Although Amy’s heart is racing, she puts up a strong front. As her hands are bound behind her back she stares at the man with a cruel snarl sitting opposite her.  
‘So, do you want to call my boss and explain why I’m going to be late for work’  
The man growls at her, his voice a low, dull murmur ‘To be honest ginger- you’ll be lucky if you every go back to work’  
Amy swallows audibly as a bag is put over her head so she can’t see where she is. She’s pulled out of the van and into a cold building, and through seemingly endless corridors until she’s sat in a chair alone in a small room. She’s there for quite a while until the door opens and somebody walks in, and removes the bag from her head. Amy blinks as her eyes adjust to the sudden exposure to light. As they come back into focus she sees an average size, with brown hair, wearing a black suit. He was quite attractive if you like that sort of thing. She coughs to clear her throat. “‘Um hi, I’d shake your hand but-” she signals to the fact they’re bound behind her back. He looks at her coldly, but his voice is surprisingly warm, with an Irish lilting accent. “Mmm, sorry about this but you weren’t accepting my calls, remember.” Amy thinks back to a couple of weeks ago. Her phone, and Martin’s, kept being called by an unknown number- along with their home phone. They decided to ignore it and hoped the person would go away. “Th-that was you” “Well kind of. I have people you see. People who help me get what I want” he looks at her darkly, “and I always get what I want”  
Amy looks at him curiously. “Right- and can I help you get what you want, because I really need to get to work”  
The man laughs “Well at first, I wanted you. You’re close to Sherlock and I thought maybe if I could prise you away from that loser of a Captain you’re with, then I could use you to get to him. But that’s obviously not going to happen now you’re-” he nods towards her knowingly as she tenses up, for the second time that day.  
“Martin isn’t a loser!” she spits out her words as he laughs.  
“So loyal- but don’t worry, Martin doesn’t come into this. No, what i want is something you hold very dearly to yourself. I want the Doctor.”  
Amy blinks at him, surprised, before laughing at him.  
“You’re two years too late. I haven’t seen the Doctor since I left my life with him to live with Martin” 

Chapter 9  
John, at 221b, continually rings Amy to the point where Sherlock throws down his magazine  
“OH FORGOODNESS SAKE JOHN! SHE ISN’T ANSWERING!”  
John nearly drops his phone in shock  
“Yes, but why isn’t she answering? Her shift finished an hour ago. She should be on the train by now”  
Sherlock sits up. Finally-something interesting’s going on. He pulls out his phone and texts Lestrade, telling him to check all the security cameras five minutes from Fitton airport from two hours ago. Then he rings Amy’s work- she didn’t show up today.  
John sits, curled up, on the sofa biting his lip. He’d met Amy about a year before Martin. He had a thing for her, but he never said anything to anyone, (although he has a sneaky suspicion Sherlock knows)  
He looks up at Sherlock- his eyes wide with worry. If the hardened army Doctor was in there, he was hiding away. Sherlock looks at him, he knows how much Amy means to him.  
“We’ll find her John. She’ll be fine. Come on, this is Amelia Pond. We shouldn’t be worrying about her, we should be worrying about the people she’s with.”  
John laughs shakily, but the worry is still eating away at him as Lestrade walks in, followed by Anderson and Donovan.  
Lestrade nods at John and walks up to Sherlock.  
“Blind spot. Whoever has her, knew precisely when and where to find her.”

Chapter 10  
The man un-ties Amy’s hands and she immediately crosses her arms. He sighs and leans against the wall.  
“Your phone hasn’t stopped ringing. You’re not hiding something else from Martin are you?”  
Amy’s eyes fly up to his  
“Who-are-you?”  
The corner of the man’s mouth flicker briefly into a smile.  
“Ah, now you ask. To be honest, I’m surprised Sherlock hasn’t warned you about me” he points to himself “Moriarty. You don’t really need to know my first name, so I won’t tell you, but Sherlock will surely tell toy if he finds you in time”  
Moriarty walks towards Amy, brushing his hand against her ice cold cheek. Her body tenses upon contact.  
“So young. After everything, you’re still so young.”  
Amy flinches.  
“You know I can’t helps you. Let me leave, I want to go.”  
Moriarty smiles cruelly.  
“Ah Amelia, where’s the fun in that. You see, what I want is something the Doctor has. The sonic screwdriver. And I will get it”  
Amy laughs, but Moriarty grabs her shoulders tightly  
“I will get it Amelia, and when I do, nothing will get in my way anymore”  
“Wood. It doesn’t do wood”  
Moriarty’s mouth flickers into a cruel smile  
“I’ll avoid wood then” he looks around “well- I’d better be off. Things to do. Don’t worry though, I’m sure Sherlock and his little friend will be tracking you down”  
He walks out of the room. Amy looks at the door and cautiously walks out into the hall. She’s- no she can’t be. She looks in through the window of a door. She is. She’s in a gym.  
She walks through to the reception area, where she’s greeted by a group of large men and a red dot from a sniper rifle. She throws her hands up in the air.  
“I’m not going anywhere, look-” she sits down on a chair “I’m not leaving.”  
The largest man, standing by the door, nods and the red dot disappears.  
Amy slumps into her seat and looks at her dull, although clean, surroundings, wondering, if Sherlock and John really are looking for her, and worrying, about how Moriarty knows of her secret. She sighs and says nothing. That’s usually the best policy, isn’t it?

Chapter 11  
John, Sherlock, Lestrade and Anderson stand in the blind spot of the camera where Amy disappeared, (Sally had had to leave before the four men got the train to Fitton) Sherlock turns on the spot, his hands flying to his temple, his coat billowing out behind him. He stops- facing the alleyway and runs down it, Lestrade and the others follow. Sherlock crouches down at the skid marks left by the tyres and looks in the direction they are headed in. He stands up, putting his head in his hands, thinking of every possible roue the vehicle- a van obviously- could have gone with the fuel it has, driving at 60-70mph with five, possibly six people. He slaps his forehead.  
”Stupid. I’m so stupid!”  
John turns to Sherlock looking confused  
“I’m sorry- What?”  
“I should’ve warned her. I was going to, I really was going to but I didn’t think he’d find her this quickly and I certainly didn’t think she’d go without a struggle. Even in her current condition-“  
His voice trails off and he runs down the road towards the gym. Lestrade, John and Anderson follow him through sidestreets and alleys, taking endless shortcuts to get there as quickly as possible. They arrive at the gym, but Sherlock pulls them all behind a tree.  
“Okay, Lestrade you stay here with Anderson. Don’t you dare follow me. John- its up to you what you do”  
John looks at Lestrade then back at Sherlock  
“I’m coming with you, and if Amy’s hurt then God help the person who did it!”  
Sherlock nods approvingly and walks with John towards the glass doors. Amy sees them coming, but as soon as she stands up, one of Moriarty’s men pulls her close to him, holding a small, sharp blade to her neck. Amy swallows and closes her eyes as Sherlock and John slowly walk in. They stand by the entrance, John staring at Amy, while Sherlock has his eyes locked on the figure of Moriarty, moving eerily out of the shadows and into view.  
“Hello boys. Its so nice to see you again. I have to say, you are both as sharp as ever”  
John moves towards Amy, but many laser dots from sniper rifles appear, their locations ranging from her head to her stomach, and right down to her feet. John walks back to Sherlock, and Sherlock looks from Amy to Moriarty. He knows.  
“This is cold Jim, even for you- that’s cold”  
Jim tilts his head to the side in a reptillion manner.  
“Well then, you can talk to me and listen to me in a mature fashion. Or we can have a little game of Russian Roulette with the snipers,” his eyes flash evily as he saunters over to Amy, reaching out and touching her cool cheek with his hand, she can’t tilt her head away because of the knife, “and that would be a pity, because she is rather pretty. But I think I’d get over it”  
Sherlock shakes his head in disgust, “What do you want Jim, because I really don’t have all day”  
Jim looks straight at Sherlock  
“Three things, but I’ll settle for two of them. You out of my way, and the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. As expected, Miss Pond was unable to aid me in my search”  
Sherlock laughs, shaking his head  
“Oh Jim, you always did keep me entertained”  
Jim smiles cruelly  
“So I take it that is a no then”  
Jim points randomly at one of the snipers  
“So you accept the consequences”  
Before Sherlock or John can respond, one of the snipers fires, shooting Amy in the ankle.  
Moriarty and his men leave the gym, leaving Amy to scream as she falls to the floor. Sherlock and John rush towards her, John cursing he didn’t have his medical kit, Sherlock pointing out that there’ll be one behind the front desk.  
Hearing the gun fire, Lestrade and Anderson run into the Gym, Lestrade, assessing the situation, heads straight towards Amy, kneeling behind her; supporting her head. Anderson however, hovers by the door.  
“FOR GOD’S SAKE ANDERSON, GET THE MEDICAL KIT FROM BEHIND THE DESK, AND BRING IT HERE!”  
Anderson, in shock, does as Sherlock says and hands John the kit.  
John carefully removes the bullet and the shrapnel, before dressing the wound, deciding to stitch it up back at 221b.  
Sherlock decides Amt is in no fit state to walk, and so he carefully lifts her into his arms. Holding her as if she were a small child. John and Sherlock walk back to the train station, leaving Lestrade to clean up with Anderson.  
Amy asleep on Sherlock’s lap on the train, John gently strokes her hair.  
“She looks so- fragile. So delicate”  
Sherlock nods and stares off into space. He hadn’t realised it was so late. Martin would be landing in Australia soon. Blissfully unaware of what had happened, and the state Amy is in. All because of a criminal mastermind who doesn’t know when to stop.

Chapter 12  
Martin and Douglas land the plane, finally getting out after making sure Mr Cooper had gone  
“Oh dear god Douglas, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the plane journey home. That man is so dull”  
Douglas looks at Martin, pretending to be surprised  
“You mean you didn’t like his story of the time he could taste a hint of garlic in his leek and onion soup?”  
“No I bloody didn’t. Why did you let him into the flight deck anyway? Passengers aren’t allowed in the flight deck”  
Douglas smiles smugly “because I knew it would irritate you”  
Martin scoffs at Douglas’ immaturity and follows Carolyn and Arthur to the cheap hotel where they’d be sleeping for the next five days.  
As soon as he checks in, he heads to the international phone and calls Amy’s mobile.  
Amy, feeling incredibly groggy, fumbles with her phone, trying to find the right button.  
“Hello” her voice is tired and small  
“Amy! Hey, its me- Martin. We’ve arrived in Australia, so I’m calling you. Just like I said I would”  
“Martin!” Her voice genuinely happy “Hey sweetie, how was the flight?”  
Martin laughs quietly to himself “The conditions were near enough perfect, the passenger as dull as dishwater”  
Amy smiles down the phone “Ah good, that’s good to hear. But um Martin, when you get back I need to tell you something, and I don’t know, you probably won’t like it very much”  
Martin’s smile fades “What? Look Amy, I’ve got to go, Carolyn is signalling like crazy for me to hang up. I’ll talk to you when I get back yeah? Bye Amy, love you”  
“Love you too Martin”  
Martin hands up and walks back over to the group, wondering what she needs to tell him.  
Arthur, who hasn’t yet mastered tact looked at Martin’s face once before opening his mouth.  
“What’s wrong Skip? Did Amy dump you?”  
Martin looks taken aback “What, no! Of course she hasn’t dumped me. She just said she needs to tell me something and I probably won’t like it…”  
His voice trails off as he looks up at Douglas.  
“Oh God, Douglas, what if she’s cheated on me”  
Douglas doesn’t meet Martins gaze “Now we mustn’t jump to conclusions Martin. How did she sound on the phone”  
“Oh god erm tired, pained I suppose. Oh Douglas, tell me she hasn’t”  
Douglas doesn’t say a word and once they meet their rooms, Martin slumps onto the bed. Arthur bounds up to him, looking like a confused puppy.  
“Wait, what’s happened? What’s Amy done Skip?”  
Martin buries his face into a pillow and spits out his words venomously into it  
“Cheated on me”

Chapter 13  
Amy, with her crutches, is waiting for Martin with John and Sherlock by the main building where she always waits for Martin, sitting on a chair. John holds her shaking hand, its as cold as ice, as Martin comes into view.  
Amy let’s go of John’s hand and grabs her crutches, standing up to move towards Martin, who is closely followed by Carolyn, Douglas and Arthur. The stop, facing Amy, their mouths set in grim lines. Confused, Amy smiles at Martin.  
“Her, good flight back?”  
However, instead of being greeted by a response from Martin, she is met by a sharp slap round the face from Carolyn. Catching her off guard and causing her to stagger backwards and fall to the floor.  
“Bloody awful flight back because my captain’s mind was preoccupied and forgot to do the walk around, ending in a paranoid Mr Cooper constantly asking me if the noise of the engine sounded metallic”  
Sherlock and John look at her in pure shock as Arthur whimpers to Carolyn as she walks away “m-mum, she’s hurt”  
John, snaps out of his trance-like-state and rushes forwards to bend down and carefully help Amy up, allowing her to put most of her weight on him. Amy looks straight at Martin.  
“So, bad flight then”  
Douglas walks Arthur away, leaving Amy and Martin to talk. Martin looks at Amy, his eyes full of hurt.  
“Just tell me, have you cheated on me?”  
Bewildered, Amy looks round to John and Sherlock to confirm that she heard him correctly.  
“Wha- Martin what are you talking about?”  
“You’ve cheated on me haven’t you. That’s what you need to tell me”  
Amy shakes her head “What?! No, Martin I’m pregnant!”  
Realising how loudly she said it, she lowers her voice so its barely audible “I’m pregnant”  
Martin looks stunned. As if his emotions are fighting to decide whether he’s going to smile, cry, laugh or throw up  
Arthur however, who wasn’t yet out of earshot, is much quicker to make up his mind. A huge grin covers his face  
“WOW Skip- that’s brilliant”  
Douglas’ face is indifferent as he drags Arthur away.  
Sherlock sighs as John tries to smile supportively at Martin who looks more inclined to be sick. His voice hoarse he looks down at Amy’s tummy “and its mine-“  
“Yes of course its yours”  
Martin turns round to Arthur and Douglas who had stopped walking once more, before walking the few steps towards Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her squarely on the lips.  
“That is fantastic news! Why did you think I wouldn’t like it”  
“Money. Do we have enough money?”  
Martin smiles at her, moving his hands from her waist to her face gently  
cupping her jaw  
“We have enough Amy, we have enough”  
He holds his hands to her stomach  
“So, how many months”  
Amy looks round to Sherlock and John, grinning like the pair of idiots they are.  
“Four. I was going to tell you before, but there never seemed to be a good time, and I didn’t know what you’d sa-“  
Before she can finish her sentence, Martin presses his lips to hers once more  
“I’ve always wanted kids. Never thought I’d have them, but its something I’ve always wanted”  
Martin smiles, but it soon fades as his eyes lower to her ankle. His eyes widen and Sherlock rushes forwards to explain.  
“Now Martin, before you ask, its a very simple story”  
Martin looks to Sherlock “well I’d love to hear it”  
“Amy got kidnapped because Moriarty wanted something, she couldn’t help him, we found her and Amy got shot”  
Martin shakes his head in disbelief  
“Wha-why did she get shot”  
“Because I refused to leave Moriarty be. But come on, its just a bullet its no big deal. Its not like she died”

John sighs, exasperated, Sherlock’s people skills really did leave a lot to be desired. Sherlock gears John sigh and turns to face him.  
“What, not good?”  
“Erm a bit not good yeah”  
Martin stares at Sherlock in disbelief.  
“So my girlfriend got shot, because you annoyed someone and didn’t stop to think of the consequences.”  
Sherlock nods while John looks apologetically at Martin, feeling the need to share some background information with him.  
“Well to be fair, Amy was quite fortunate. Moriarty has a habit of covering people in semtex and exploding them along with a block of flats. A bullet just above the ankle is- well for Moriarty- kind”  
Amy looks from Martin, to Sherlock, to John.  
“Okay, can we go? I’m tired and cold and hungry”  
John looks to Sherlock for approval before nodding.  
“Of course we can go”  
Amy sorts out her crutches, while Sherlock looks at John with concerned eyes, showing a hint of understanding along with remorse. As Martin helps Amy walk through the airfield, John walks to Sherlock. As the two of them follow Amy and Martin, John looks round to Sherlock.  
“How long have you known?”  
Sherlock looks up at Amy and back to John.  
“About the baby- about three and a half months. Her body posture changed when her period was two weeks late. She kept hunching over her stomach protectively. About your feelings for Amy- the day after you first met her- and I’m sorry. But you have to let her go”  
John stares up at Sherlock in amazement  
his skills for detecting emotions had improved in some respects. He sighs. “I know Sherlock, I’m thrilled for Martin, its just… Ya’know” Sherlock nods. “I don’t know what to say” Sherlock walks faster to catch up to Amy and Martin, causing John to have to abandon his train of thought to keep up with Sherlock’s long strides. Amy, limping, looks up at Martin’s face. Looking properly. Closer than she has in a long time. Every line, every freckle, every little detail. She realises just how old he is. He’s in his thirties and he still has to act older to be treated with respect. The respect he deserves. But on the inside he’s still that young Martin. Trying and failing to pass his exams. Because that’s what his life has been. Trying and failing. Martin looks down at Amy. “Everything had been going right for me. Carolyn was paying me, I was living with you, I had friends. Something had to go wrong. That’s why I thought maybe you’d cheated on me.” Amy smiles gently. “So you really are glad you’re going to be a dad?” Martin wraps his arm around Amy’s shoulders “Of course I am”

Chapter 14  
Mycroft is sat in his office. Everything seems to be running smoothly at the moment, so he decides to do what the Holmes’ do best. Observe. He looks at the monitors in front of him. Focusing his attention on the screen showing the living room of 221b, where a now eight month pregnant Amy is sat on the sofa with Martin and John- laughing as Sherlock attempts to predict the lottery numbers, and much to his dismay, failing in the process.  
On another of Mycroft’s monitors, a sleek black car pulls up outside of 221b. Out of it steps Moriarty. Mycroft stares at the two monitors. Deliberating as to whether he should warn Sherlock. He frantically texts him:  
To; Sherlock  
MORIARTY  
MH  
Sherlock reads the text and immediately stands up. Turning off the TV. Amy, Martin and John turn to Sherlock to ask what he’s doing, but before a syllable can leave their mouth, in walks Moriarty. As casual as anything, as if he were invited. He looks straight at Amy and flashes a glimpse of his wicked smile at her, causing Martin’s grip around Amy’s waist to tighten.  
John stands up to join Sherlock, facing Moriarty.  
“What do you want?”  
His hands in his pocket, Jim saunters towards Amy.  
“Oh you know, I just wanted to pop round, say hi. Its been a while since I last saw Amy. Ankles all cleared up I see. I could change that if I wanted, ya’know…”  
Martin’s lips curl into a snarl causing Jim to change the focus of his gaze.  
“Ah yes- the infamous boyfriend. Such a waste. Amelia could be with someone much more appropriate.”  
“What, like you?” Scoffs Martin  
“Watch it loser” Jim pulls out a sonic screwdriver from his pocket and points it at Martin. Amy bolts upright and raises her hands to signal Jim to stop.  
“Put it down Jim. Then we can talk.”  
Moriarty looks at Amy, slightly puzzled. He never does what someone tells him to do, but the sense of command led to him lowering the sonic.  
“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?” Jim looks around accusingly at John, Sherlock, Amy and then Martin, who looks straight at Jim.  
“What on Earth is that?”  
Moriarty signals to the screwdriver, “This, Martin, is a sonic screwdriver and-” he’s interrupted by Amy.  
“Yeah yeah, but why have you got it?” Sherlock shakes his head, “No, how-> have you got it”  
Jim smirks at the two of them.  
“It’s simple really. I won a bet. I gave the Doctor the impossible choice and he played right into my hands.”  
Confused, John looks round to Amy.  
“What impossible choice?”  
“Amy, I assume you recall out first meeting?” Moriarty smiles as Amy nods at him, “Well, the Doctor saw all of that. Along with a nice little message from me at the end. Oh little Amelia Pond, he couldn’t dare to screw up your life again”.  
Amy closes her eyes in disbelief, resting her head on Martin’s shoulder and he gently rubs her shoulder in comfort and reassurance. Sherlock looks over to them, then back to Jim.  
“I think you’d better leave. Just go back to Seb. She’s in no condition for you to behave like this and you’ve said what you wanted to say.”  
Moriarty looks over at Amy, her skin had whitened significantly since he’d arrived.  
“Hmm, I suppose so. Besides, Mycroft probably has men on standby, am I right?”  
Sherlock nods curtly and Jim walks to the stairs.  
“I suppose I’ll be off then.”  
He looks at Amy once more before walking down the stairs and out of the building. Once he’s gone, John dramatically collapses onto his seat next to Sherlock who’s currently running his hands through his tangle of hair. John mutters quietly under his breath, so its only just audible for Sherlock’s sharp hearing.  
“That was too easy for him. It’s too easy for him to get to her!”  
Sherlock nods and places his hands together, resting his head on the tips of his fingers, as per usual.

Chapter 15  
John looks at Martin who still has his arm wrapped around a now sleeping Amy.  
"Bless her"  
Martin looks up at John and smiles "She's like this a lot- falls asleep at the drop of a hat"  
Amy nuzzles into Martin's shoulder, making a strange mewing noise in the process, causing Sherlock to snap out of his trance and look towards the source of the noise. Seeing it's only Amy, his mouth relaxes into a smile and he leans back.  
"She's- an interesting specimen that one"  
Martin rolls his eyes and strokes Amy's hair. Trust Sherlock to talk about his girlfriend as if she were a rare breed of mouse.  
"Yeah I suppose, although to be fair, she is pregnant and hormonal as hell"


End file.
